Didn't Expect That, Did You?
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: Two-shot. Nero pisses off the wrong demon, come home to deal with the consequences. Though, Dante doesn't really seem to mind. DxN, R for the boom boom pow. Remember to review. Merry late Christmas ;)


Nero really hated the demons that loved to hide while he was hunting them. Be it in the shadows, mists, sands or even water; if you hide from Nero that increases how terrible your death will be. Because really, how hard was it to not be a coward and come face the half-demon one-on-one? Very hard apparently. All Nero wanted to do was go home to his nice warm bed, maybe have a cup of coffee or eat something and then just pass out.

Unfortunately, this demon didn't get the memo. Nero had come out to kill it in the afternoon, it was now nearing 7 o'clock. He was very pissed. The only thing that gave Nero a trail to follow was the mist in front of him. He had tried to charge right in to the middle of mist but it would disperse as soon as he was more than half way in. Nero was so close to just saying 'fuck it' and heading home to DMC, but a sudden chuckle -that was way to close to his ear mind you- made him jump.

"Having fun?" Nero almost snapped at that sarcastic remark. "Would be much more fun if you would participate." He growled.

The air in front of Nero shifted and took on the form of a shapely women with hair as long as he body laying on her back. She sent him a wink and floated to the left. "But that would make the game end way too fast."

Nero glared with utter hatred. "There is no fucking game, I kill you and then go home."

She tsk'ed and pouted. "Kill little old me?" She battered ash colored eyelashes at him "too bad you can't, I am unable to die."

Silently Nero wondered if this demon could see the steam coming out of his ears. "Lets see about that!" He lunged forward and swung his sword through her midsection. Nero was satisfied with the grunt he heard from the female demon and swung again; cutting straight through her shoulders. The demon's body floated apart for a moment before coming back together. She smiled and placed her hands behind her head.

"See?" Now Nero snapped. He roared out a battle cry and slashed his sword continuously until the demon was reduced clumps of mist. He panted once he left that she was destroyed. Damn lying demons, she went own easy. Nero waited a moment to see if her body would reconnect, but it didn't. He sighed and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck before putting his sword into her holster.

He sniffed and walked away from the dissipating mist. "Finally, I can go take a nap."

"So why did you come to kill me anyways?" Nero jumped and pulled out blue rose. He fired a round at the demon, only to see it disappear through her skull. The demon waved and smiled. Nero scowled and ran a hand down his face.

"Didn't I just kill you."

"No, I just made it look like you did!" She giggled and floated close to his face, "but you never answered my question."

Nero glared, "because I was told you killed people in this forest when they wandered in."

"Silly! That's the old witch that lives here." Nero stared. " The witch and I look sort of alike. But she has a solid form that hides behind the mist, whereas I am the mist."

Nero closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. All that time, wasted. "Plus I am belevolent, I don't like to hurt people, I just toy with them." The she-demon giggled. She stared at the boy in front of her until he screamed loud enough to make lesser demons cower.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" The she-demon held her ears and pouted. "I think you need to calm down-"

"Don't. Just don't say anything." Nero snapped. She frowned and floated up to be face level with him. "Don't get your panties in a twist, if you had read up on b-"

Oh how Nero was itching for a fight. "So this is my fault?"

The she-demon frowned and glared, "I didn't say tha-"

"Yes you did. You implied it, and you damn well know it." He knew he wasn't making sense, but his inner demon was rearing its head and it was trying to push all of the she-demon's buttons.

"You know what? I'm not playing these games with you, half-demon." She hissed and floated back. Nero bared his teeth. "You cowered! Get back here and face me like a true demon!" He snarled.

The she-demon stopped moving and stared at the half-demon. Her eyes turned from a light blue into a deep crimson. She clenched her fists and spoke. "I think you need to learn a lesson."

"Then face me!" His voice deepened and his own eyes melted into a bright red.

"For your insolence, I believe you need a punishment fighting for you." She ignored him and continued on. "I will take away what makes you a man. I shall take your pride. You will get it back when the ground grows cold and the plants die."

Her hand glowed a lime green. She suddenly thrust it out before Nero even had time to block the attack. He breathed in the lime green gas and felt his eyes water. He began coughing as he felt his stomach tighten up. He felt to his knees and gagged until his stomach forced up his late lunch.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" He coughed, managing a glare.

The she demon's eyes went back to a clear blue and she spoke again. "Nothing harmful. You'll live, everything will be weird for you for a month or two, then it will go back to normal. Now go hunt down that witch and return home, little half-demon, you're in for a ride of your life." She giggled and winked at him before vanishing. Nero coughed a bit more before standing up and wiping the bit of vomit from his lip.

He checked himself over and concluded that everything in place. He guessed that he would find out what happened tomorrow, seeing as he couldn't find anything off now.

-XXX-

_Can anyone guess what she took from him? _

_Also, I've been busy and away from my computer, so while I was away I wrote this up. This is the first chapter out of two. Don't worry, there will not be more than two chapters, the other chapter is almost done. _

_DI will be updated soon, don't worry. _

_Soon to be sexy times guys ;) To make this story work better, I sort of had to make the interest between Dante and Nero there, just not acted upon. So. Yeah._

_Just a heads up. If you see any spelling mistakes, point them out to me. I didn't send this to my beta because I wanted it up so badly, and I apologize, oh great beta. _


End file.
